


Wait

by sennalee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennalee/pseuds/sennalee
Summary: Kageyama knew it wasn't smart to make such callous remarks while Hinata was clearly desperate for a bathroom. What he didn't expect though was for his tactlessness to lead to a holding contest between him and Hinata. And Kageyama refuses to back down from a challenge... even one as unexpected as this.(Basically Kageyama and Hinata have a pee holding contest because Kageyama just can't keep his big mouth shut when he sees Hinata in a Desperate Situation.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I was editing this, I realized there was a disproportionate amount of exposition, especially compared to my other fics. But I swear to you, proper omorashi is here once you get through the giant intro I _promise_.

Hinata had not stopped moving since the moment he’d sat down on the bus. Sure, he was always pretty bouncy, and he certainly had a right to be excited after Karasuno’s win that afternoon, but even for _him_ this was a bit much. Kageyama scowled at Hinata from his spot next to the window, annoyed that entire seat was vibrating with Hinata’s shaking legs. Kageyama couldn’t ignore the energy of his teammate long enough to fall asleep, and Kageyama was _exhausted_ after their game today. This was just too much.

“Is it impossible for you to sit still for _five seconds_?” Kageyama growled, barely resisting the urge to grab the front of Hinata’s jacket in his frustration. He never regretted sitting next to Hinata as much as he did in that moment.

“Sorry, jeez,” Hinata whined, but at least Kageyama seemed to have solved the problem for the time being as Hinata’s legs stilled. At least, they did until he began tapping his feet rapidly against the floor of the bus, and then crossing and uncrossing his legs, and then hitting the palms of his hands on the tops of his thighs, and all this noise and movement was worse than the bouncing.

“Hinata!” Kageyama barked, and Hinata squeaked, presumably in surprise, though his face quickly flushed a bright red and his hands clenched into fists.

“Don’t do that, idiot! You surprised me!”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Sit still and quit tapping on everything!”

“It’s not _my_ fault!”

“How is this not your fault?”

Someone behind them hissed an irritated, “Be quiet!” Kageyama shot a guilty look toward the back of the bus before lowering his voice to a whisper and repeating his question.

“It’s not like I _want_ to be moving around like this! I just… really have to pee.”

Well, maybe Kageyama should’ve expected that, though he could’ve sworn Hinata had run off to the bathroom before they’d left the game. He hissed a question to that effect next.

“Yeah, but I drank a ton of water during the game! I had to go again by the time we got on the bus, and it keeps getting worse.”

Kageyama felt a rush of heat over his face, and he had to wonder if it was as red as Hinata’s. Hinata had begun shifting around again and had also seemed to have lost whatever shame he had now that Kageyama was aware of his predicament—He had, after admitting his need, promptly shoved his hands between his legs and was not even trying to pretend he wasn’t holding himself.

Maybe if the way Hinata was squirming, biting his lip, visibly sweating all over his bright red face, wasn’t so horribly _embarrassing_ , Kageyama could’ve been more sympathetic. Maybe if Hinata wasn’t so shameless in his desperation, Kageyama could’ve suggested a solution rather than pushing or picking or provoking, but as it was, Hinata _was_ being embarrassing and he _was_ being shameless and Kageyama certainly couldn’t respond to that in any way other than a rough, tactless manner.

“Are you really so weak that you can’t even hold it until we get back to school?”

“Idiot Kageyama! If you drank as much as I did, you’d have to go, too!” With that comment, Hinata’s volume had reached a near yell, and he let out another panicked squeak when a hand reached from the seat behind him to clasp his shoulder. Suga’s face—adorned with a smile that Kageyama was surprised to find looked fairly threatening—followed soon after.

  “Is everything okay up here?”

“Fine!” Kageyama blurted, bowing his head.

“Sugaaaa,” Hinata whined, taking a quick look around the bus before leaning close to whisper in Suga’s ear.

“Ohhh, why didn’t you say so earlier?” Suga’s sharp smile morphed into a frown before he ducked back into his own seat. There were some hushed murmurs and rustling, followed by what sounded distinctly like somebody pouring water from one receptacle into another. This had Hinata immediately squeezing his eyes shut and gnawing his bottom lip so hard Kageyama was worried it would start to bleed. Moments later, Suga came back, this time with an empty bottle in his hand.

“Here you go! It’ll be a good hour yet before we get back to school, so I’d use this if I were you.”

Hinata accepted the bottle with a shaking hand, Suga disappearing, presumably to afford Hinata some semblance of privacy.

“Wow, you really _can’t_ make it back to school, can you?” Kageyama sneered, even as he was internally kicking himself for the harsh words.

“Shut _up,_ ” Hinata hissed, even as he fumbled with the top of the water bottle. He seemed reluctant to let go of himself with both hands at once, and was clearly struggling with the task as a result.

“Give it here,” Kageyama said, grabbing the bottle. It took him only a moment to remove the top before shoving it back into Hinata’s hands and turning pointedly away to stare out the window.

Looking the opposite direction did nothing to block the _sounds_ coming from next to him though—Not the muted rush of liquid hitting the bottle nor the quiet moan Hinata released at the feeling of relief. Kageyama wanted to pull his jacket over his face and hide for the rest of the trip, pretend this moment had never happened, but once the sound of the bottle filling slowed and stopped and Hinata let out a final sigh and capped the bottle before shoving it in his bag, he turned to Kageyama.

“You talk like it’s _so easy_ to hold it, idiot Kageyama, but I bet you wouldn’t even last an hour.”

What was this moron talking about now? Kageyama kept his face firmly turned away from Hinata and focused out the window, but it seemed that Hinata was so frustrated (or his pride was just that hurt, Kageyama thought to himself) that he couldn’t let this go. Maybe this was Kageyama’s punishment for not being more outwardly caring when Hinata had been desperate just minutes ago, but either way, Kageyama pleaded inwardly for Hinata to stop.

But when did Hinata ever stop once his competitive streak was brought out?

“I mean, I know if we had a contest, you’d _definitely_ give in and pee before me.” Without even turning to look, Kageyama knew Hinata had that smug look on his face, probably had his arms crossed over his chest and his nose pointed upwards.

Taking the bait was a bad idea. Kageyama was aware of that, but it didn’t matter how much his inner thoughts were screaming at him to _keep ignoring Hinata he’ll go to sleep eventually and forget all about this_ –-Kageyama just couldn’t bear to turn down a direct challenge.

“I would not! You have, like, the smallest bladder ever!”

“Yours is definitely smaller,” Hinata growled.

“Fine! We can have your stupid contest!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“I really think you two should consider quieting down. Most of the team is trying to sleep.”

It was Daichi’s face that popped up over the back of their bus seat that time, and his dark glare had both first years immediately cowering and apologizing, vowing not to speak for the rest of the ride.

—

“You better be ready for this, Kageyama,” Hinata said as he walked his bike beside Kageyama on Friday evening. They had just finished yet another grueling practice, but unlike usual, Hinata was following Kageyama home for the night.

Kageyama had hoped Hinata would forget about their stupid contest or call the whole thing off, but of course, Hinata would never do such a thing. Kageyama wasn’t sure why he had even bothered to hope, really. Regardless, he knew _he_ certainly couldn’t call it off, or Hinata would never let it go. While he knew Hinata was never purposefully cruel, he could be ignorant at times.

(Kageyama chose not to think about how he was often very much the same way.)

And so, the two were now making their way to Kageyama’s currently empty home for what Hinata had helpfully dubbed "The Holding Contest." Kageyama’s face began to flush red at just the thought.

It didn’t help either that Kageyama was very much aware that his house had been chosen as their official contest location because his parents would be out for the night. Obviously he didn’t want his (or Hinata’s, for that matter) parents to see him and his teammate acting so strangely, but the fact that they had planned around this, chosen a time and place where they could be alone for several hours in order to have this stupid contest, made the whole thing seem even naughtier, _dirtier_ , than it was on its own.

At least it did to Kageyama. Hinata, for his part, didn’t seem fazed at all by what was to come. He was a bit less talkative on their walk home, but beyond that, he looked normal. He’d still gone to the corner store for his usual meat bun after practice, was still humming under his breath as he walked, was still the same pale complexion as he always was, not a hint of flushed skin to be seen on his face or neck or ears.

(Was this a _normal_ thing? Did teammates–- _friends_ –-have weird contests like this often? Kageyama had no idea, but Hinata surely knew more about these things than he did, and Kageyama wasn’t going to dare risk their rivalry-slash-friendship by questioning it.)

Much too soon, Kageyama was unlocking the door to his house. He brought Hinata to the kitchen first, finding some leftovers in the refrigerator to heat up for their dinner. It wasn’t until they were both settled at the table eating that Hinata brought up the reason he was there in the first place.

“Okay, so we need to talk about what the rules are going to be,” he said around a mouthful of noodles.

“There are rules?”

“Of course there are rules! How are we supposed to have a contest without any rules? What did you think we’d be doing?”

Kageyama had a feeling that his face was going to have turned permanently red by the end of the night with how often he was blushing.

“I don’t know! I thought we would just… I don’t know… not use the bathroom and see who could last the longest?”

“ _Obviously_ , but it wouldn’t be fair if we just started _now_. What if one of us had more to drink than the other during practice?”

Kageyama wasn’t exactly an expert in Biology, but he had a feeling that regardless of whatever “rules” Hinata was going to come up with, the difference in their drinking habits during practice would still have an effect. But he didn’t want to discuss such a topic any more than he had to.

“Fine. What are your stupid rules?”

“We have to start on the same level, so we both pee after we eat, okay?”

Kageyama buried his face in his hands, unable to make himself look at Hinata, though he nodded in response.

“Then we’ll both drink, like, I don’t know, a whole water bottle or something? And wait. If it takes too long for us to have to pee again, then we’ll drink more later, I guess.” Hinata was sounding more unsure of himself, his words becoming quieter as he continued. “The person who can wait the longest before peeing again wins.”

And so the longest, most awkward night of Kageyama’s life began. They both took turns relieving their bladders in the only bathroom in Kageyama’s house before each grabbing a water bottle and downing it.

“I’ll make some tea,” Kageyama suggested after a few moments of standing awkwardly in his kitchen. Anything to speed up this process and finish the contest as quickly as possible. “You can go in the living room and pick out a video game if you want.”

Hinata ambled off as Kageyama heated a pot of water, prepared two cups of tea, and followed his teammate. Hinata had selected Mario Kart from Kageyama’s (admittedly small) collection of video games, and was sitting on the couch, watching Kageyama enter the room with a wicked grin.

“We’re going to play every single race, and I am _totally_ going to beat you in all of them,” he declared, hopping up from the couch and dramatically pointing a finger toward Kageyama.

Kageyama snorted. “You’re on.”

He set up the game to go through all of the races before declaring a winner, and their second competition of the night began. If anything, Kageyama was glad that the game seemed to have melted the strange awkwardness that had existed between them ever since they’d left practice–-Kageyama would’ve wanted to slap himself if a contest he didn’t even want to have in the first place ended up somehow ruining his partnership with Hinata. They sipped their tea between races, and once they were both finished, Hinata took a break to run to the kitchen, helping himself to two more water bottles.

“Drink up,” he said in a lilting voice before opening his own bottle and doing just that.

Kageyama struggled to hold back a groan. He hadn’t noticed it while distracted with the game, but his bladder was definitely full enough that had he not been in such a situation, he would’ve excused himself to use the bathroom right about then.

But he _was_ in such a situation, and he wasn’t about to let Hinata beat him so thoroughly in this contest, so he opened his own water bottle with a glare, taking a long swig.

“That’s enough for now,” Hinata said after he’d drank half his own bottle, replacing the cap before setting it on the floor. Kageyama shrugged, following Hinata’s lead again and picking up the game controller. By the time they’d finished three more races, they’d each finished their water, and Kageyama’s bladder was beginning to noticeably affect his ability to play the video game.

He was doing well consciously ignoring the heavy feeling slowly expanding in his abdomen while he was actively playing a race, but during every break, he had to shift position. He kept switching which leg was crossed over the other, tried folding his legs beneath him, put both feet flat on the floor and pressed his thighs together, but nothing seemed to take even a bit of the pressure off his swollen bladder.

To make him feel even worse, Hinata didn’t seem to be anywhere near as bad off as Kageyama. He was soundly beating Kageyama in every race now (while earlier in the evening, Kageyama had been beating him in at least 75% of the races. It was Kageyama’s game after all, so he’d had quite a lot of practice playing it), and didn’t appear distracted in the slightest. Kageyama could still remember the frantic bouncing and wiggling of Hinata’s desperation on the bus ride last weekend, and clearly, Hinata had not yet reached such a threshold.

Hinata let out an exaggerated cheer when he took first place by a wide margin at the end of the game. He turned to Kageyama, knee jiggling ever-so-slightly, before asking if Kageyama had any juice.

“Are you sure we need more to drink?” Kageyama could feel sweat dripping down the side of his face as his bladder cramped in a painful spasm.

“Ohhhh, do you have to pee, Kageyama?” Hinata mocked, leaning in close to stare up at Kageyama.

“No!” Kageyama was quick to say, though how tightly he was squeezing his thighs together was probably giving him away quite marvelously.

“Suuuuuuure~” Hinata laughed before rising from the couch much more gingerly than he usually leapt up.

“I’ll go find the juice, then.”

The moment Hinata stepped out of the room, Kageyama’s hands flew to his crotch and squeezed like his life depended on it. He kneaded his hands between his legs, pressure alone not quite enough to offer any sense of relief, as he watched the archway leading into the kitchen like a hawk. He absolutely couldn’t let Hinata see him like this. He didn’t care how badly he needed to pee, didn’t care that it was the only thought rushing through his mind, didn’t care that the pain and pressure building in his bladder was so all-consuming that it was starting to make him feel a bit dizzy—he was going to win this dumb contest if it was the last thing he did. He was not going to give Hinata the satisfaction of being right in thinking he—Hinata, that is—has a larger bladder than Kageyama. Or more self-control, irregardless of bladder size.

Kageyama could not remember a time he had to pee more badly than that very moment. If only he could let out just a bit, just enough to let off some of the pressure, but not enough to create a stain on his pants. As long as Hinata couldn’t tell, surely he wouldn’t lose the contest?

He was just about to let out the tiniest leak, anything to get rid of just a _bit_ of the heaviness in his bladder, when Hinata came back into the room with two glasses of juice.

“Sorry that took so long! I had some trouble finding cups,” Hinata said cheerily. Thankfully, if Hinata was suspicious as to why Kageyama’s hands had so quickly flown out of his lap, he was merciful enough not to mention it.

“’S fine,” Kageyama said. Really, he was grateful for any extra time alone he had been gifted with. Though at the time, it hadn’t seemed like the pressure of his hands had been doing much to relieve the pain of his bladder, now that he no longer had that luxury, the pain seemed to have doubled, no, _tripled_. Even though he was not purposefully doing so at this point, small leaks were leaving him constantly, to the point that Kageyama could feel his underwear growing damp.

Despite this, he grabbed the glass of juice from Hinata.

“…I’m really not thirsty,” he said. He didn’t want to look weak in front of Hinata, but he was sure the moment that juice touched his tongue, he was going to lose it. Just feeling the condensation on the side of the glass was drawing tears of desperation to his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up, Kageyama!” Hinata said, and this time, a waver was obvious in his voice. Kageyama looked up at him, squinting, forcing himself to focus and now he noticed how Hinata’s face was both redder and shinier than it had been all night. How he was wobbling from foot to foot where he stood. How he was carefully juggling his glass of juice from hand to hand. How that plump lower lip of his was caught between his teeth.

If Hinata had not yet reached the point of desperation he had on the bus, he was quickly getting there. And that realization was just enough to strengthen Kageyama’s resolve, his eyes glinting as he downed his juice in a few big gulps and slammed the empty glass onto the couch beside him.

For all his bravado though, Kageyama was grateful that Hinata immediately drinking his own juice distracted Hinata just enough that Kageyama could get away with rocking forward a few times, grinding his crotch into the couch, trying to relieve the pressure of his bladder. He sat on his hands to keep them from going to his groin, though he was sure even this strategy wouldn’t last long—his bladder was full to bursting, and he had what felt to be an impressively large damp spot on the front of his underwear to show for it. He could only hope that it hadn’t yet soaked through to his pants, though he _was_ thankful that his school pants were black. Even if there was a wet spot, Hinata probably wouldn’t notice it as long as it was small.

Hinata finished his juice as well, but seemed reluctant to sit back down. Considering they had finished their game of Mario Kart anyway, Kageyama stood, making sure to keep his thighs pressed together, protecting his bladder as best he could against the changes made by the sudden shift in gravity.

“Let’s go to my room now,” he suggested, turning the television off as he spoke.

Hinata nodded, making a motion to indicate that Kageyama should lead the way. They dropped their empty juice glasses off in the kitchen before heading down the hallway and to Kageyama’s bedroom.

“What now?” Hinata asked, still very obviously dancing back and forth.

“We can do our homework?” Kageyama suggested, hoping for a rejection to that idea. He doubted he’d be able to concentrate on anything with all of his brainpower being funneled to making sure his bladder kept holding on.

“Ahh, how can you even think about homework?!” Hinata cried, and it seemed like that may have been it, the final straw, the comment that made the true level of Hinata’s desperation obvious as he bent forward at the waist, crossed one ankle over the other, and pushed his hands between his legs. “I’m regretting the juice,” he mumbled toward the floor, and if Kageyama hadn’t been so sure any sudden movements would have caused him to wet himself, he would’ve laughed.

“I told you we shouldn’t have drank it, dumbass.”

“Shut _up_ , idiot Kageyama!” Hinata said as he bounced frantically in place. “I’m still going to win, you know. I can tell you have to pee, too.”

“I do not!” Kageyama insisted, even as his body began to rock back and forth. His hands were fluttering near his thighs, fighting his stubborn willpower to try and grab his crotch and relieve the pressure of his overfull bladder.

“You do! I know you do! It’s so obvious!”

“No! Besides, even if I did, you have to go way worse, so I’m still going to win the contest.”

“Definitely not,” Hinata huffed. “I mean, you drank a whole lot, didn’t you, Kageyama? You’re probably… bursting.”

Kageyama could tell what Hinata was trying to do, trying to push Kageyama's focus even more firmly onto his bursting bladder, but even if his intent was clear it was still _working_. Kageyama could no longer resist putting his own hands between his legs. And weren’t the two of them a sight, both doing their own little dance of utter desperation while clutching their groins like toddlers, but neither was going to give in easily. Pride was on the line.

(But what matters more, Kageyama wondered, pride or dignity?)

Hinata was still talking. “And it’ll feel… so good to let go…” Hinata’s own eyes were glazing over, but he snapped back to the present with a gasp, looking down with horror. If Kageyama were to guess, he’d say that Hinata had started leaking as well.

Shaking his head, Hinata refused to give in. “It won’t hurt anymore. It’ll feel really good. It felt good for me on the bus last week, Kageyama, you heard.”

And yes, Kageyama _had_ heard, had heard the sound of Hinata’s steady stream hitting the bottle, the sound of Hinata’s moan of relief at the feeling of his full bladder emptying, and with horror, Kageyama realized that the memory had been _way_ too much for his own bladder to handle.

With a cry, Kageyama raced out of the room. He absolutely was not going to pee on his bedroom floor, and the leaks had turned into a gush now. There was no way he was going to be able to stop it, and so the only choice was to make it to the toilet before too much damage had been done.

If he hadn’t heard the footsteps following him as he sprinted down the hall, he probably wouldn’t have had the presence of mind to shut the bathroom door, but he managed to shut and lock it even as he continued to pee full-force into his pants. His bladder had been so full that he was barely feeling any relief yet, and he worked to stop the flow if only for a moment as he turned and began unbuttoning his pants. The sight of the toilet though was too much for him… He only managed to get his pants down before giving up and sitting on the toilet with his underwear still on. They were already soaked anyway, Kageyama figured. It’s not like any harm was being done at this point, and now that he had made it to a toilet, he was able to fully relax and enjoy the relief.

And it _was_ enjoyable. Hinata had not been lying when he’d said how good it would feel. Kageyama’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned back, splaying his legs out in front of him and putting a hand on his abdomen. He could feel his swollen bladder deflating under his skin as he panted and sighed, the incredible feeling of relief only getting better the longer his bladder drained

However, he was startled out of this odd little trance when something began pounding on the door.

“Kageyama, hurry up!” Hinata sounded panicked.

“Wait, you won the contest, just hold on.”

“I can’t, idiot, I’m going to wet myself,” Hinata sounded choked up, like he was having trouble getting his words out, and as soon as he finished speaking he went right back to banging on the door.

In different circumstances, Kageyama may have wanted to stay seated for awhile to bask in the feeling of _finally_ being comfortable, but Hinata’s incessant knocking was making it impossible for him to fully enjoy his relief. With a sigh, he stood and flushed the toilet, winced at the feeling of pulling his slacks up and over his soaked briefs, and contemplated washing his hands, before deciding it would be cruel to make Hinata wait any longer. He made his way over to the door, but just as he was about to unlock it, he heard a wail of “Oh no!” from outside and the knocking immediately ceased.

After fumbling to turn the lock, Kageyama threw open the door to the sight of Hinata bent nearly in half, liquid spreading fast across the front of his pants and down his leg. Even though the fabric of his pants was just as dark as Kageyama’s, the fluid gave it a shiny tint that allowed Kageyama to see its path.

He stared in utter shock for a moment—even though now it seemed that this ending had been inevitable (in hindsight, maybe they should’ve held this contest in a house with two bathrooms, Kageyama thought), he had honestly not expected either of them to actually pee their pants. It had seemed like such an impossibility even so much as thirty seconds ago, but here was Hinata, three steps away from the toilet, wetting himself despite the barrier of his hands shoved between his legs.

The next thought that rushed through Kageyama’s groggy, relief-drugged mind was that if Hinata didn’t move, there was soon going to be a puddle soaking into the hallway carpet, and there was no way he’d be able to explain that away once his parents came home. He grabbed Hinata’s shoulder and steered him into the bathroom, forgoing the toilet entirely and urging him to step into the bathtub. Hinata did so without so much as a word of argument. The moment he was fully in the tub, he dropped his hands to his sides, threw his head back, and _moaned_.

Kageyama felt as if he should leave, should give Hinata some privacy, because the way Hinata was acting made it feel that this was a very private moment despite the fact that Hinata was still fully clothed. Kageyama was afraid though that Hinata was going to fall with how much his legs were trembling, so first, Kageyama helped lower him until he was sitting on the floor of the tub, leaning against the wall. Moan after moan fell from Hinata’s lips, and Kageyama couldn’t tear his eyes away from his teammate. Kageyama couldn’t recall ever seeing an expression of such pure pleasure on Hinata’s face before.

Kageyama watched the entire time, listened as Hinata’s moans grew quieter and more spaced out, as the muffled hiss of his urine stream slowed and stopped. Hinata’s eyes cracked open and Kageyama wanted to run, kind of wanted to leave the house if he was completely honest, but he felt frozen. His entire body was tense, back ramrod straight, and even though the fog of his own relief was still lingering in the back of his mind, a whole new kind of stress was beginning to fill the forefront of his thoughts.

Hinata met his gaze, a grin slowly creeping across his face and if Kageyama had been expecting anything, it certainly hadn’t been a smile.

“I won,” Hinata croaked, before coughing and looking away bashfully. “Wow, I guess I was too loud if my voice is this tired,” he said, much more clearly this time, before pushing himself up to stand on wobbly legs. Reflexively, Kageyama reached out to grab his elbow, supporting him as he stepped out of the tub.

“You probably should’ve stayed in there,” Kageyama said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at this entire situation as he realized that even if Hinata was no longer wetting himself, he was still very _wet_ , enough so that his pants were making a puddle on the bathroom floor. “Sit,” Kageyama said, pushing Hinata’s shoulders until he was perched on the side of the bathtub. “Wait here.”

Kageyama stumbled out of the bathroom (he hadn’t realized how badly his own legs were shaking, but at least he could still walk without help) and to his bedroom, thankful that only the area of his jeans directly covering his briefs was wet. He wasn’t at risk of dripping a significant amount of urine onto the carpeted floor.

Once in the bedroom, Kageyama wasted no time in divesting himself of his pants and underwear, tossing both into the laundry basket and pulling out a fresh pair of briefs and some sweatpants. Pulling them on, he quickly grabbed a second pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Hinata and, after a moment of hesitation, a pair of underwear as well before making his way back to the bathroom.

Hinata was right where Kageyama had left him, sitting on the edge of the tub with a dazed look on his face. “I won,” Hinata repeated his earlier declaration as soon as he saw Kageyama.

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama thrust the armful of clothes in Hinata’s direction. “Barely. If we tried again, I’d _definitely_ beat you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Hinata said, some of his usual spunk returning to his voice.

Kageyama froze again. If he was honest with himself, he really… hadn’t hated the past few hours. He _certainly_ hadn’t hated the past few minutes. The pleasure that accompanied his release that had flowed over him when he’d finally emptied his bladder had been intoxicating, and now that he had a moment to look back and consider it, it wasn’t something he was… _adverse_ to repeating.

Besides, if he issued another challenge, it was likely he’d get to see that look of bliss on Hinata’s face again. Kageyama didn’t want to think too deeply about why the thought of that made his stomach fill with butterflies.

“Yeah. And I’m definitely going to win next time.”

“Are not!” Hinata shouted, nearly falling on his face when he jumped to his feet.

“Just change your pants,” Kageyama said before leaving the bathroom to give his friend some privacy. He heard the shower turn on almost immediately, and now he was regretting putting new pants on without rinsing himself off, since he was quickly realizing his thighs were uncomfortably sticky. Until Hinata was finished though, he’d just have to wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was written for two separate requests over on my tumblr for Hinata and Kageyama omo (I lumped them together because how could I not? Y'all know something akin to this fic had to have happened in canon at some point like these boys compete over EVERYTHING, bless their hearts). That tumblr, if you're interested, is sennaleee.tumblr.com. :) There's tons more omo content over there than there is on this ao3 account, so if you're curious, check it out! I also, of course, take fic/headcanon requests. ^_^
> 
> I appreciate and give my thanks for all comments and kudos! <3


End file.
